


Home Invasion

by thisislegit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Smut, background kilugon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: Kurapika was NOT happy to be stuck in a soul bond with the most talkative, annoying, and obnoxious incubus he'd ever met. Had he known asking a cute doctor on a date would've lead to this, he would've kept his damn mouth shut.





	1. We click together so well.

It wasn’t that Kurapika wanted to break 4 out of his five fingers. It was just that after having his hand slammed in the door by a certain spikey haired intern, he found himself sitting in the emergency ward waiting for his doctor assignment. Honestly, he was just happy that it wasn’t his dominant hand caught in the door frame when he heard the sickening crack earlier that morning. Cradling his hand in the ice pack Gon gave him, soon he heard his named called from one of the entryways.

The man Kurapika saw looking at the clipboard in scrubs and a lab coat was a welcome sight compared to the groaning people around him either covered in blankets, or holding bleeding appendages to themselves. Making his way over to the man, Kurapika’s breath caught when the doctor looked up. The doctor or nurse was handsome with warm brown eyes and a nice smile that showed white even teeth. Sure his nose was a little big, but that was probably only in comparison to his small glasses. The blonde wondered what he did to his hair to make it stand like that. Gon’s seemed wild in comparison, but Gon was wild himself so it fit.

“Hello, are you Kurapika?” The doctor or nurse tilted his head.

Low alto voice.

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m Dr. Paradinight. It says here you’ve broken several of your fingers. Let’s take you to the examination room where a nurse will take a closer look, and we can get some x-rays done.”

This man absolutely could not be his doctor, and he voiced it.

Dr. Paradinight scratched some of the stubble on his cheek. “I’m sorry? I know I look a little young, but-“

“That isn’t it at all. I recall there being a rule set in place for doctors not to fraternize with their patients outside of work.” Kurapika’s hand throbbed in protest, but he swallowed a few ibuprofen pills before he got there so he could ignore it for a little longer.

“Uh, yes that’s true.”

“I wouldn’t want to break this rule and put your job in jeopardy.” Even as he spoke, Kurapika felt his cheeks grow warm.

Dr. Paradinight’s face went from a warm tan to beet red. “I-oh! Is this- are you asking me out?”

“If you’re interested.”

“Well-ehum. Let me just, get you another doctor then.”

Kurapika nodded and went back to his seat. He was careful not to let himself get caught staring at Dr. Paradinight talking to the nurse at the front desk. She handed him another clipboard to switch with and patted his cheek. Kurapika looked away when the doctor tried to make eye contact, but looked back as he saw Dr. Paradinight leaving with a man who had an arrow in his shoulder. He’d hope they’d be on a first name basis soon.

Wait a minute.

Kurapika forgot to ask for his number. He would’ve put his head in his hands if four of his fingers weren’t broken.

A young woman approached him later named Dr. Yorkshire and helped him through the process of an x-ray and getting a cast for his broken finger. He was listening to what she was saying, genuinely he was, but Kurapika was still stewing over the fact that with all his previous bravado he failed to ask for Dr. Paradinight’s number. Should he just ask for when Dr. Paradinight was free at the front desk? Maybe he should leave a note with the receptionist with his number and ask her to give it to the doctor.

“Mr. Kurapika?”

Perhaps he’d gotten too lost in thought. “Yes.”

“I asked if you would like a certain color for your cast.”

“White is fine.”

“All right, let’s get started then,” Dr. Yorkshire applied the plaster while making conversation, “so, is it all right if I ask how this happened?”

“A friend of mine got over excited to see his boyfriend and slammed my hand in the door.”

“That’s actually a very normal story.” She laughed.

Kurapika tried hard not to move his arm. The plaster was cold, and all he wanted to do was pull away. “What are the odd ones?”

“Well, one year we had someone who broke their hand trying to punch through cinderblocks.”

“A martial artist?”

Dr. Yorkshire laughed, “a beekeeper.”

Kurapika covered his mouth with his friend to hold back a laugh. “Is it all right if I ask what happened with the man I saw earlier? The one with the arrow in his shoulder.”

“No idea. That information doesn’t get around until after all the paperwork is filed. Probably another master archer imitation. We’ve been getting more cases like that since some superhero movie came out.”

“Some people are ridiculous.”

“True, but it does keep things interesting doesn’t it?”

Kurapika grew quiet at that. Not because he didn’t agree, but because he wasn’t sure how to reply. The rest of the process went by quickly, and soon he was being sent back to the receptionist’s desk to sign a few papers.

“Also, this is from Dr. Paradinight.” The receptionist handed him a small envelope.

“Oh, thank you.”

She smiled at him and bowed her head. “Thank you. Have a good day.”

Kurapika nodded at her slipping the envelope into his pocket before leaving.

 

A full week passed before Kurapika called Dr. Paradinight. Another three days followed of text messages and very short conversations due to their busy schedules passed before they could plan a date night. And a wonderful night it was. Dinner with Leorio, as was the doctor’s name, had been very nice. Kurapika was embarrassed at having to go with a cast, but Leorio didn’t even mention it. Why would he though? He was a doctor, he’d seen worse. Kurapika really wanted to invite the Leorio into his home, but thinking about how awkward it would be to have sex with a cast made him revoke the decision. Which is why he became surprised when Leorio offered the suggestion as they were driving back to Kurapika’s place.

“Would you like to get coffee?” Leorio leaned forward a little at the stop sign to look both ways.

Kurapika knew he was blushing. “Oh. Coffee?”

“Yeah.”

“Even with this?” He wiggled his cast.

“Well I don’t see why no-oh! Oh my god. I-“ Leorio rested his forehead on the steering wheel. “I can’t believe I just said that. I meant, I know there’s a café around here open late.”

“No, no, no, it was my fault. I assumed…well, this is embarrassing.”

A car honked behind them causing them both to jump. Leorio changed gears and made a turn. The red car went straight, but Leorio spotted the person in the passenger side flip him off. “What an asshole.”

“Mm.”

“…we could still do that other kind of coffee if you want. I’m sure we can figure out the cast thing.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested.” Kurapika was looking out the window so he could see the reflection of Leorio’s goofy smile.

 

Standing in front of his apartment door, Kurapika fumbled with the keys once before getting it into the lock. Leorio stood behind him, with his hands in his pockets, looking at the tall arched building. Stepping inside, the first thing Leorio noticed was the stacks of books lying about the living room. Kurapika could tell from the way his eyes widened.

“Pardon the mess.” Kurapika struggled with his jacket.

Leorio helped him pull the article off and hung it on the coat rack along with his own. “I’ve seen much worse. Student?”

“Graduate student.”

“I remember those days.” The tone in his voice was fond.

Kurapika reached around him to lock the door. “Couldn’t have been that long ago. You said you’re only 28.”

“Yeah…” Leorio placed his hands on Kurapika’s waist.

Either Leorio’s hands were huge or Kurapika’s waist was smaller than he remembered.

Kurapika leaned slightly back so he could look up at Leorio. When did the room become so warm? Their noses bumped against each other. How did he get so close? Leorio tilted his head just so, just enough for their lips to meet. Kurapika could taste the mints Leorio snatched from the besides the register after paying. His glasses clinked against Kurapika’s face making them jerk away from each other. That was embarrassing. Kurapika shuffled back in an awkward manne, tapping his hand at his thigh to keep from touching his lips.

Leorio cleared his throat. “Bedroom?”

“That’s a good idea.”

Kurapika pushed Leorio past the kitchen which had a sink full of unwashed dishes he wished he’d gotten done that afternoon. Leorio almost tripped over a book getting into the bedroom. Socks and other accessories, a watch, a bracelet, a class ring, a glasses holder and others were taken off and set aside in a rush. Soon both men were sitting on the edge of the bed with only an inch between their arms.

Honestly, Kurapika was unsure on what to do next. He hadn’t taken someone home in a while since he preferred to go to the other person’s house and leave the next morning. But those were flings. Did this count as a fling? He and Leorio talked for a lot longer than he would for someone he’d fuck and leave. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he watched Leorio’s sight fall upon random objects in the room. Sometimes Leorio’s lips would move like he wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure. Kurapika should say something. Do something really, but he only folded a hand over his cast and kept his eyes on the dirty band tshirt next to his dresser on the floor. God, he needed to clean more.

Leorio bumped their shoulders together. “So…nice bedroom.”

“Thank you.”

Another strained silence followed. Kurapika licked his chapped lips and opened his mouth to say something, but Leorio cleared his throat stopping him.

“Listen, do you mind if I just go with it?”

“Please, by all means.” Kurapika stopped rubbing at his cast.

“Okay, tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing.”

Leorio eased him back onto the bed after placing his glasses on the bedside table. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight filtering through the blinds that they could see each other. Leorio pressed another kiss to his lips which was just as soft as the first. Kurapika felt a hand rubbing along his side causing his shirt to slide up and a gasp to escape from his lips. Leorio took that opportunity to slip his tongue past Kurapika’s lips and explore. Cradling Kurapika’s face in his hands, Leorio ran his tongue over Kurapika’s making quick stuttered puffs of breath come from Kurapika’s nose. One of Leorio’s hands left his face this time to slide his cool fingers under Kurapika’s shirt and over his chest.

Kurapika held his breath when he felt a thumb rub his nipple. How could he be so hard when they’ve barely done anything yet? Leorio pulled back slightly to suck Kurapika’s bottom lip, not flinching when he felt hands in his hair. Their noses bumped against each other when Leorio shifted to deepen the kiss. Leorio’s other hand slipped up his shirt, and Kurapika had to keep from squirming as his nipples were rubbed. Kurapika couldn’t help but think that this was already a million times better than his past encounters where he’d get drooled on and lucky to get off at all.

Leorio pulled away his cheeks tinted with red. “Good?”

“Very.”

Leorio nodded and bent down again to press kisses against Kurapika’s jaw. Shuddering, Kurapika moved his uncasted hand from his hair to Leorio’s shoulder. Leorio paused, his lips still wet against Kurapika’s neck but continued when he felt an affirming squeeze against his bicep. With some odd maneuvering he managed popping open the first few buttons of Kurapika’s shirt, taking a moment to snicker at the image of him putting it on. Kurapika was about to ask what was so funny when Leorio licked a stripe along his nipple. He shivered when Leorio went from licking to nibbling. Leorio’s mouth was hot and wet compared to the coolness of his room, and a trail of goosebumps spread over Kurapika’s bare shoulders in response. Waves of pleasure traveled along the v of his hips while Leorio’s hands undid the last button.

Pulling his mouth away, Leorio said, “Sit up for a bit.”

Kurapika did just that and shimmied out of his shirt before Leorio pressed him back down on the bed. He suckled the skin along his collarbone leaving a trail of darkening marks down his chest.

“ah- Leorio.”

“Hm?”

“You too.”

Leorio hummed in affirmation as he continued sucking patches of skin on Kurapika’s chest while unbuttoning his own shirt. His tossed his shirt off in some random direction as he made his way up to lave at Kurapika’s nipples with his tongue until he was groaning at the hands, both in his hair, with fingers rubbing along his scalp. The odd texture of Kurapika’s cast became a focus point as his hair was tugged hard.

Leorio moaned and ground his hips down against Kurapika’s spurring him to mimic the movement. Their hips flowed against each other building up the tension. Leorio’s cock strained against the fabric of his pants, and Kurapika rested his casted hand against the bed. Leorio knew he’d come quickly if he didn’t get some space, so he pulled back keeping one hand on the bed, and rested his fingers against the hand still in his hair. “Still good?”

Kurapika’s breathing had grown heavy, and a blush spread from his ears to his shoulders. “If you stop again, I’ll hit you.”

Leorio swallowed at the tone and fumbled with his belt as he asked, “Condoms?”

“Drawer.”

He nodded and reached over while Kurapika slid his hand along Leorio’s chest. Leorio’s hips jerked and sucked in a breath through his teeth when he felt nails scrape just above the waistband of his boxer briefs. The sound turned to a whine when Kurapika pressed his fingers under the fabric to tangle in his pubic hair. Kurapika was going to be the death of him. With a spark in his eyes, Leorio grabbed the small box of condoms from under the pile of socks and flipped it over onto the counter.

Empty.

Kurapika groaned, covering his face with his hands. He flinched at the cast hitting his cheek and huffed as he hit his pillow with it. Of course he forgot to throw away the box. Of course! The sweat had begun cooling on his skin bringing goosebumps along with it. “This is terrible.”

“Don’t worry, we can work around it.” Leorio put the box next to his glasses and reached under Kurapika to squeeze his ass. “I mean, if you’re still up for it?”

Kurapika threw his free arm around Leorio’s neck giving him his answer as he pulled him down for another kiss. Sitting up, Leorio lifted him so that Kurapika was sitting on his lap. Pressed together chest to chest, Kurapika ground their clothed cocks against each other while Leorio buried his face against Kurapika’s neck sucking more hickeys into his neck.

The room was so hot Kurapika felt like he couldn’t breathe. The more Leorio’s hands wandered and groped and the more his lips kissed and licked and nipped at him the more Kurapika wanted. First thing tomorrow he was going to buy a drawer full of condoms because he needed a repeat performance of this and more. Leorio bit his shoulder making him cry out. Kurapika placed his other arm over Leorio’s shoulder, pushing his chest against the thumbs rubbing his nipples. Just when did he move his hands there?

Leorio moved a hand back down Kurapika’s side to undo the buttons of his pants. The sound of the zipper making its way down was all Kurapika managed to register before he felt the warm, soft skin of Leorio’s palm against his cock.

Kurapika dug his nails into Leorio’s shoulder blades as he panted in his ear. “More- oh more.”

Leorio moaned in response and started stroking with a light grip. His own cock was straining against the seam of his zipper, but Kurapika was meeting the strokes of his hand while grinding his ass against Leorio’s dick. Kurapika’s chest felt constricted and Leorio was only happy to be pulled into another dragging kiss.

Precum dripped onto Leorio’s hand making the motion easier as Kurapika panted and gasped against his lips. Leorio decided that he was beautiful like this with flushed cheeks and sweat sliding down his shoulders. Leorio licked at the drool that slid down Kurapika’s chin and bit his bottom lip forcing a grunt from Kurapika’s lips. The nails in his shoulders would leave deep red marks when Kurapika finally pulled away, but Leorio didn’t care. The marks wouldn’t last that long anyway, and Leorio felt on the edge himself.

He muttered Kurapika’s name against his lips while he stroked him off, rubbing his thumb against the head with each upstroke.

Kurapika felt his balls draw up before tightening his legs around Leorio’s and cumming between Leorio’s fingers. With closed eyes, Kurapika slumped against Leorio’s chest panting warm pufts of breath against his skin. A few tremors trotted along his thighs, but his breathing calmed down as Leorio stroked his back with his clean hand.

Feeling a little selfish, Kurapika reached down between them to return the favor, but Leorio stopped his hand.

“Wha-?”

“S’ fine.” Leorio’s mumble sounded embarrassed.

They were nose to nose now. “But you didn’t-“

“I did. You’re very attractive.”

“Oh.” If Kurapika’s face hadn’t already been flushed from his orgasm, it would be now.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Leorio gave him a peck on the lips, “You’re gonna have to show me where the towels are though.”


	2. I changed my mind, you're nuts!

Kurapika woke up feeling oddly refreshed. He had to do a work study today, but that wasn’t until mid-afternoon. The real question was why was there something on his wrist? Looking over, he saw Leorio fast asleep, so he gently lifted the blankets to peer under them. Bile rise in his throat at the sight, but the horror that flooded the front of his thoughts soon turned to fury.

They were handcuffed together.

An event that could only happen sometime during Kurapika’s REM sleep because he was normally a very light sleeper.

He yanked his arm hard enough to pull Leorio awake.

“Wha-what?” Leorio’s voice was groggy and his hair a mess.

This man had ruined his morning. Why did he always end up with people who were off their rocker? “Get these handcuffs off of me and get out.”

Leorio brought both his hands up to rub his face bringing Kurapika’s arm along with him in the process, and Kurapika yanked his arm back startling Leorio.

“Don’t play dumb. Do it before I call the police.”

Leorio glared at Kurapika and grabbed his glasses from the side table. “Look, I don’t know where these came from. How do I know _you_ didn’t put them _on me_.”

“What would I gain from that! I have a ca-My cast! It’s gone.” Kurapika inspected his cast free hand, flexing all of his fingers in bafflement.

Leorio looked closer at the pair of handcuffs and hummed in recognition.

“What are you awing about?” Kurapika shook their chained hands to regain Leorio’s attention.

“You want these handcuffs off?”

“Yes!”

What the hell kind of stupid question was that.

“Then say ,I accept. Simple as that.” Leorio shrugged.

He couldn’t be serious. Kurapika gave him an incredulous look and huffed. The Leorio of this morning just didn’t connect with the one from last night, and that irritated him. How one man could become so insufferable in the span of a few seconds no longer surprised Kurapika, it only disappointed him.

“I accept? What exactly am I accepting? The fact that you’ve gone bonkers.” The handcuffs faded, and a gold band painted itself onto his wrist. A beat passed of Kurpika staring at the new tattoo. There were golden curves roaming over it and long lines that almost looked like lettering. “So you’re a doctor and a sick magician? Get this off of me.”

Leorio rubbed his temples. The matching band on his wrist catching Kurapika’s eye with the motion. “Can’t. Looks like we’re stuck with each other.”

“Explain. Now.”

“Okay, don’t freak out.”

“How about I promise not to hit you with a baseball bat in the next few moments.” The bat wasn’t far from his reach either. Kurapika always kept it just under his mattress. He never needed to use it, but this situation was proving that he might have to.

“…close enough. So, here’s the deal.” A spiral pair of horns appeared on Leorio’s head, and he gestured to them with a wave of his hand. “I’m an immortal being called an incubus.”

Kurapika became very quiet. Leorio thought his silence as an opportunity to explain himself until Kurapika said, “I’m calling the police.”

“That would be very inconvenient. NO WAIT” Leorio grabbed Kurapika by the waist holding him close as he struggled. An elbow jabbed into Leorio’s side and he almost let Kurapika go, but held fast wrestling Kurapika’s arms against his sides to get a better hold.

“LET GO OF ME.”

“KURAPIKA PLEASE JUST LISTEN.”

“I’VE DONE ENOUGH LISTENING. IM CALLING THE POLICE, YOU’RE INSANE.”

Leorio held Kurapika tightly against his chest as Kurapika continued to twist and kick his legs against the restraint. “I promise I’ll get out as soon as I finish explaining now JUST STOP STRUGGLING.”

Kurapika assessed his options. He couldn’t move his arms in the position he was in to elbow Leorio, and his legs couldn’t bend in a way that would hit any vital spots. He could throw his head back and try to knock Leorio out that way, but that gave Leorio too big of an opportunity to dodge. He should’ve gotten the baseball bat while Leorio was still asleep. Right now, Kurapika would just have to wait and play his cards right. “Fine. I’m listening.”

“I’m an incubus, if you don’t know what they are-.”

“I know what they are, get on with it.”

“Touchy. Okay, so there are all sorts of obligations we have that come spur of the moment. Having a technically limitless amount of magical ability along with immortality doesn’t come without cons. When we’re let out into the world, we have about a 1 in a billion chance of running into a bond mate. Extremely rare. So no one really bothers thinking about it, and if it happens, we usually find out after we’ve slept with them. You and I didn’t exactly sleep together, I mean we didn’t have penetrative sex so to speak, but there was a passing of energy, therefor, same deal.”

What the hell did Kurapika find attractive about this man last night? Leorio’s rambling was starting to give him a headache. Those rose-colored lenses must’ve been thick during dinner.

“Details. Doesn’t matter. Basically, our job is to make sure this person’s soul doesn’t become corrupted. Bond mates are usually people whose souls that start out pure, but tend too close to the dark side so to speak.

The issue with the whole bond mate thing is that no matter how much we do to keep the soul pure, there’s always the chance of it being corrupted later in life. Therefore, the bond lasts until the death of the human. If by any chance we stop exchanging energy for an extended period, the incubus will starve in that duration, and the human’s body will grow weaker until they collapse and die to preserve any purity in their soul. The incubus will then move on with their life and find energy elsewhere, but I digress. So what I’m saying is-“

God, he couldn’t take it anymore. Kurapika needed to stop his yammering now. “I get what you’re saying, and I don’t believe you. Is that all?”

“Really? Even with the horns?”

Leorio’s grip slackened a bit, but Kurapika was too irritated to notice. “I’m blaming it on the medication.”

“And you’re magically healed hand.”

“You’re done. You said you would leave when you’re done, or do I have to get the bat?”

There was a snapping of fingers and Leorio was by the bedroom door, fully dressed, and without a horn on his head. “And I’m leaving now. You have my number?”

“I’m deleting it!”

“See ya around then.” He snapped his fingers again and was gone.

Kurapika wasn’t going to acknowledge what happened. He was going to ignore the hickeys along his neck and shoulders in his reflection as he brushed his teeth.  He ignored the purpling marks on his hips left by fingerprints while he showered. He ignored the loss of warmth he felt in his chest as he got dressed. The kettle whistled signaling the water was hot enough for coffee, and he made himself a strong mug of it since a cup of tea wouldn’t be enough to push him through the afternoon after that morning’s events.

 

“Kurapika, did you meet someone?”

Gon was an undergraduate student working for one of the professors at the university. If it weren’t for him, Kurapika wouldn’t have even needed to go to the hospital. He had been putting books back on the cart while Gon chatted him up. He should probably see which ones at the apartment were due next. He didn’t like getting those emails threatening him with fees, and Kurapika needed to manage which ones he could read in a night and which ones he’d have to renew.

“Why do you ask?”

“Your neck.” Gon touched one of the dark marks on Kurapika’s neck without hesitation.

Jerking away from the touch, Kurapika covered his neck with a hand and gave Gon a tired look. “Mosquito bites.”

“Those are big mosquitos. Did you go out camping?” Gon tilted his head.

“I’m allergic. Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Kurapika wasn’t in the mood for an interrogation. Gon was always more perceptive than he let others think.

Gon’s shoulders sagged and he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, it’s fine. I should’ve kept my scarf on if I didn’t want you asking. I’m sorry to have snapped at you, but I’ve had a very rough morning.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kurapika shook his head. He’d rather forget everything. Smiling at Gon, he changed the subject. “How about you tell me how your day went?”

Gon bounced on the balls of his feet and pushed the cart alongside Kurapika who listened as he talked about Killua, and how he finally convinced his stubborn boyfriend to go fly fishing with him. Per Gon’s retelling, Killua complained until he managed to catch a fish, but then he got upset when Gon caught several bigger ones. Kurapika laughed when Gon did an impression of how his boyfriend looked, scrunching his face up and sticking his tongue out in a perfect imitation. He was such a sweet kid. Gon helped put other books as they continued to chat away even with stragglers putting their own novels atop the stack. Kurapika didn’t even notice that two hours had ticked by.

“Oh, by the way Kurapika.”

“Yes?”

“I noticed that you don’t have a cast. Was it just a fracture, or was the wound superficial?”

Kurapika nearly dropped the book in his hand. The gold band tattoo was covered by a very wide and somewhat tight bracelet. “Only dislocated. They set things right and sent me off with painkillers.”

Gon sighed in relief. “I’m happy it wasn’t broken, but I’m still sorry about what happened. We can pay back how much it cost.”

“It wasn’t that expensive, so no. Nothing bad came out of it. Do try to be more careful next time. I know you love Killua, but excitement shouldn’t make you blind.”

Gon nodded, his brows furrowed and his expression serious.

“Oi, Gon.”

They both looked back to see a white haired young man approach him. Kurapika bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the ensemble he chose consisting of purple leopard print baggy pants, and a dark blue tank top.

“Killua! It’s not lunch already, is it?”

“Nope, just got bored with waiting.” He turned to Kurapika and looked him up and down. “What happened to you? Finally got laid?”

Kurapika felt his cheeks grow warm.

Gon spoke up for him. “He doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“That bad huh?”

“Killuaaa.”

Kurapika lightly pushed Gon’s hands from the handle of the cart. “I think I’ll leave you two alone.”

Gon grabbed his sleeve. “Kurapika, he didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, I was only teasing.” Killua had looked away from his phone long enough to give Kurapika a sorry smile.

Kurapika gave him a small smile in return. “I know, but I also know you’re just using me as a distraction. Go report back to Dr. Krueger and take your lunch.”

Gon gave him a full on grin and nodded. Killua took Gon’s hand as they left the library. Why Killua thought outfits like that were fashionable to wear was beyond Kurapika.

 

The first day after Kurapika booted Leorio out of his life, he knew everything that idiot spouted at him the morning after they fucked was a lie. A terrible play at madness so that Kurapika wouldn’t beat the tar out of him like he should’ve. He doodled in his notebook crudely drawn pictures of him hitting Leorio in the face with a baseball bat when he got bored in class. When the professor called on him, he scribbled it out with his pen and asked her to repeat the question.

The day following that, Kurapika managed to sleep through his alarms and an hour after he should’ve been in the library. He grew a bit worried that maybe Leorio was right, since Kurapika had never done something like that before. Even when he stayed up until five or six in the morning to study, he could take a quick power nap and still be on time for class. It was just how he functioned, but he pushed those thoughts away when no other strangeness occurred in his bodily functions.

By the third day, Kurapika’s skin had got a greyish tint. Gon begged him to go back to the hospital, even going so far as to threaten dragging Kurapika there himself. Maybe Kurapika was having a negative reaction to the medication they gave him, but he denied needing medical attention. He was fine. Leorio had put ideas into his head, and his brain was making them come to life. There was a name for that. Hypochondria! Leorio had him so shooken up with the handcuff trick, and the band on his arm that still hadn’t gone away that Kurapika’s anxieties were making up symptoms for a disease he didn’t have. He’d be all right. He wasn’t sick, and he wasn’t dying.

He did note that eating became more difficult. His throat felt dry no matter how much he drank. Pushing the cart in the library, a task anyone could do, now took so much out of him that he had to sit down for 15 minute intervals. He didn’t want to believe he needed help. He wanted so badly to be sure that Leorio lied to him, that he wasn’t trapped, but by the fifth day when he broke the curtain rod falling in the shower, Kurapika knew he couldn’t put it off any longer.

Laying against the toilet, still drenched with water, he went through the history on his phone and called Leorio.

“This is Dr. Paradinight.”

“You call yourself a doctor, but you nearly kill your patients.”

“Technically you weren’t my patient, and you’re also the one who told me to leave.”

Kurapika’s breathing was ragged. He felt like he could pass out at any moment. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“May I come in?” Leorio’s voice was concerned.

“Yes.”

A snap was heard and Leorio stood in the bathroom with phone in hand. He was still in his scrubs and white coat looking more immaculate than a surgeon had any right to be. “You look terrible.”

Kurapika glared as he was lifted bridal style and brought into his bedroom.

Leorio’s eyebrows were drawn down and a frown marred his lips. “Usually people last a couple weeks before getting to this state. I guess the energy transfer was so small that it sped up the process. Why didn’t you call me as soon as you were feeling sluggish? I know for a fact that this kind of tiredness and regular tiredness feel different.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“A lot of people ask me that, and the answer is rarely.” Leorio dropped him onto the bed staining the sheets with water. “Now, let’s get you all fixed up.”

“Wait, what are you going to do?”

Leorio took off his glasses and the horns reappeared back on his head. His clothes melted off of him revealing a canvas of smooth skin covered with dark, blue spiral tattoos which wound up his legs and over the sides of his torso trailing along his back to settle over his shoulders. A long, thin tail whipped out from behind him holding an oval container. “Nothing without your consent. Do I have your consent?”

“I don’t really have a choice.”

“Everyone has a choice, and that didn’t sound like a yes.” He flicked his glasses into the air and they vanished.

“Yes, you have my consent you insufferable demon.”

Leorio nodded and moved smoothly between Kurapika’s legs as if he belonged there. Bending down, he licked stray droplets of water from Kurapika’s stomach making him gasp and shudder. Leorio took Kurapika’s cock in hand and gave him a few light strokes.

Fuck, that had no right feeling as good as it did. Leorio kissed Kurapika’s name against the skin of his stomach as he stroked Kurapika’s cock to hardness. Kurapika felt the warmth returning to his chest, but sucked in a breath when a slick finger pressed against his entrance.

His wet hair clung to his face as he pressed his cheek into the pillow. Kurapika wished Leorio dried him off before setting him on the sheets. He just had them washed last night, and oh god what was he doing with his mouth.

Leorio licked along the dips in his pelvis always just shy of his cock. Nipping at his skin with small bites. Teasing him. Goading him on until Kurapika’s legs trembled and he was close to begging. Part of him wanted to strangle Leorio, while the other part of him wanted to see where he was going with this. The tip of Leorio’s finger slipped past the loosened ring of muscle making Kurapika moan and grasp for the thing closest to his hand. That happened to be a handful of Leorio’s hair and Leorio moaned in appreciation.

Leorio slowly worked the rest of his finger in, pressing a kiss against the head of Kurapika’s cock just as he crooked his finger. Kurapika moaned, his back arching off the bed. His grip in Leorio’s hair was tight enough to pull strands. Leorio took this as a sign to sped up his strokes and pumped his finger in intervals until he slipped a second finger alongside the first. His tail slipped around one of Kurapika’s knees, lifting it up so Leorio had more room to work.

Kurapika was caught between thrusting into Leorio’s hand or back down onto fingers that continued to glide against his prostate. He was getting too close too fast. He even felt somewhat light headed while drops of precum slipped from the head of his cock coating Leorio’s fingers and marring his pubic hair. Kurapika’s bottom lip was red and swollen from chewing on it to muffle his moans.

Leorio took his balls into his mouth, and pressed a thumb against his perineum fully intent on milking Kurapika dry if he could.

With trembling thighs, Kurapika continued switching between thrusting against Leorio’s probing fingers humping into Leorio’s slick tight fist.

“Oh oh oh!” He was so close. So close. Kurapika’s abdomen grew tight and he could’ve sworn he was burning. This feeling was so different compared to their first time. Was it because Kurapika wasn’t as exhausted, or was Leorio using some kind of magic on him? He didn’t know. He didn’t care, he just didn’t want it to stop.

Leorio released Kurapika’s balls from his mouth and moved to swallow Kurapika’s cock down in one full motion. Slick wet heat engulfed Kurapika, and he whimpered as came hard against the back of Leorio’s throat. Leorio groaned, swallowing his mouthful before pulling away to wipe his mouth. Kurapika’s spent cock plopped against his damp stomach making a whine come from his throat. Now he was going to need another shower.

It wasn’t fair that Kurapika felt like a warm heap of goo after the bastard only used his fingers.

“You’re looking better already.” Leorio set Kurapika’s leg back down and rubbed a hand up his thigh.

Something like that was supposed to be soothing, but due to the circumstances that brought them together again, Kurapika wasn’t in the mood. “Fuck you.”

“You don’t look up to it at the moment. So, when do I move in?” Leorio clapped his hands together making Kurapika flinch.

“Move in? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, we’re both very busy people. You’re a graduate student with two jobs, and I’m a certified doctor who works in a hospital. How am I supposed to make sure you don’t die on me if I’m not here?”

If Kurapika’s afterglow hadn’t been killed before it was murdered and lying in a ditch now. Did this asshole just assume he couldn’t take care of himself.

Kurapika pushed himself up onto wobbly hands. “You said people last a couple weeks before getting to that state, so just visit me twice a month and we’ll be fine.”

Leorio glared at him, his eyes flashing blue. “Letting yourself get to that point is dangerous. Yes I can heal you afterwards, but it doesn’t reverse any damage done during. Think about how much you didn’t get done when you were like that. Do you really want to put yourself in that position for the rest of your life?”

“I wouldn’t be in this position if it weren’t for you!”

“You’re the one who asked me out at the hospital!”

“Well I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you were a sex demon. And that I’d end up bonded to you. AND THAT I COULDN’T GET RID OF YOU AFTERWARDS.”

“I-!”

A loud ringing noise sounded through the air.

“One second.” Leorio’s phone appeared in his hand, and he made a face at whatever was on screen. “We will finish this conversation later.”

“No, we won’t. Besides, even if I did want you to move in, which I don’t, there wouldn’t be enough space for you and all of your junk.”

Leorio was back to looking human, redressed in his scrubs and coat. “Oh! You’re just worried about space? I can handle that.”

“Handle it? What do you mean you can handle it?”

“Sorry Kurapika, duty calls.”

“Oh no you don’t! You tell me what you meant this instant you idiot!“ A snap was heard and Leorio was gone. Kurapika fell back onto the bed. Then he turned onto his side to punch his pillow. God that man was so annoying! He better not do anything with those obnoxious, insufferable abilities or Kurapika was going to lose it. He couldn’t believe he was caught in this situation. Didn’t matter how good the sex was if he had to deal with this for the rest of his life. This whole thing couldn’t possibly get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> hows it goin  
> heres a new chap


	3. Baby steps are needed.

Termites.

There were termites in his apartment.

Kurapika kept himself from putting his face into his hands while his landlord, Melody, voiced her concerns. She and Kurapika had become very good friends after he moved in. He did too much research on the apartment complex before moving to expect anything like this happening. The only other place available in the complex for him to live in was the penthouse in the building next door.

“I’m sorry Kurapika, but with the new semester starting, a lot of college students moved out of the dorms and took the cheapest places in my district. I still don’t know how the termites got there, but you can’t live with them. You have too many things that they’d eat, and I’d get into big trouble.” Melody sat across from him in her living room.

“I understand that, but there’s no way I could afford living in the penthouse.” Kurapika sipped his tea.

“I can widdle down the price some, but maybe it would help if you got a roommate?”

Kurapika scalded his tongue on his tea. A roommate? Everything clicked into place and his arm began to shake. That sly bastard. He did this! The penthouse is nearly three times the size of his apartment, so of course with his salary Leorio could pay for the place himself. Why was that demon so stubborn about attaching to Kurapika like a leech?

“Kurapika?” Melody had waved her hand in front of his face.

“Hm?”

“You zoned out there for a minute.”

“Sorry.” If this was how Leorio was going to do things, then he’d play long. “You know what, I think you’re right. I’ll take the penthouse. Don’t worry about lowering the price for me.”

“Are you sure?” She tilted her head. Likely in confusion which made sense considering how less than a second ago Kurapika was very against moving out.

“Absolutely. I know just the person who can help me pay for it.” He smiled at her as if a plot wasn’t forming in his mind.

Leorio was going to pay.

With money.

 

Leorio sat behind his desk signing documents when his phone vibrated against his paperweight. That was weird. He didn’t get text messages from anyone but his nurses and that was only when he was off duty. He made sure to keep telemarketers off of him with a few well placed locking charms, and his number wasn’t common to be mistaken for a wrong number. His eyes lit up when he looked at the contact. The smile on his face faltered when he read the message.

_Kurapika <3: You put termites in my apartment! 12:14PM_

Termites? What in the hell was he talking about? Leorio’s fingers worked as fast as his brain did as he typed out the exact question.

_Leorio: what are you talking about? 12:15PM_

_Kurapika <3: Don’t play dumb with me you sack of festering excrement! 12:15PM_

Okay, so right now Kurapika couldn’t be convinced otherwise of Leorio’s confusion. Better to just go with it.

_Leorio: dang, i don’t think i did anything to warrant that kind of reaction, but if it makes you feel better ill endure. where you gonna live now? 12:16PM_

_Kurapika <3: The only other place available to live is the penthouse. 12:17PM_

_Leorio: ooohh that sounds expensive D: 12:17PM_

_Kurapika: It is. 90,000 jenny a month to be exact. That’s why you’re paying for it. 12:20PM_

90,000 jenny sounded like a down payment and first month’s rent combined. Just what kind of fancy penthouse is it? Better be furnished.

_Leorio: i think can manage that? but when would i move in? i still have a lease to finish or cut i guess 12:20PM_

_Kurapika <3: You’re not. 12:21PM_

_Leorio: …excuse me? 12:21PM_

_Leorio: kurapika? 12:22PM_

_Leorio: kurapika 12:24PM_

_Leorio: kurapika 12:28PM_

_Leorio: kurapika 12:32PM_

_Leorio: kurapika 12:33PM_

_Kurapika <3: I said you’re not moving in. 12:34PM_

_Leorio: theres no way im paying for a place that im not living in >:O 12:34PM_

_Kurapika <3: You wouldn’t have to if you didn’t PUT TERMITES IN MY APARTMENT! 12:35PM_

_Leorio: i did no such thing and youre being unreasonable! im coming over 12:35PM_

_Kurapika <3: No you are not. 12:35PM_

_Leorio: oh yes i am, we are going to talk about this 12:36PM_

_Kurapika <3: I’m not even home right now, and you have to work! 12:36PM_

_Leorio: im an all powerful demon, it really doesnt matter where i am, and ill just drop by at 3am when you are home if thats the case 12:37PM_

_Kurapika <3: You wouldn’t! 12:38PM_

_Leorio: do you really think i wouldnt do that? >:/ 12:38PM_

_Kurapika <3: I get off work at 6. Let me give you the address. 12:45PM_

_Leorio: no need i know where the penthouse is 12:46PM_

_Kurapika <3: SO YOU ADMIT TO PUTTING TERMITES IN MY APARTMENT 12:46PM_

_Leorio: no i don’t because i did no such thing! don’t worry about cooking, ill bring dinner 12:47PM_

Leorio put his phone on silent and smiled at the nurse who opened his door. Wouldn’t do to get caught texting on the job. Nurses of every gender in the hospital gossiped as if they had nothing better to do while on the clock. She let him know his three-thirty appointment was checked in and handed him a clipboard before leaving. Leorio wondered if he should let Kurapika know that the penthouse was obvious to spot when he first went back with Kurapika, or to just let Kurapika’s mind conclude what it wanted. Kurapika didn’t know Leorio well enough to understand that if Leorio wanted Kurapika out of his apartment, the plans in motion to do so would be more subtle.

He got up from his chair and made his way to one of the patient rooms. Would it be bad to manipulate the situation into his favor, or should he wait until Kurapika could return to a cheaper apartment. It was obvious that Kurapika wasn’t into the bond mate idea, but there was nothing Leorio could do about it even though he wanted to. He always thought finding his bond mate would’ve been romantic. A building of dates, secret touches when strangers weren’t looking, a few stolen kisses here and there, before their mutual love peaked and the bedroom became the big reveal of golden ribbons and frenzied “I love you’s” while the scent of sex weakened in the air. He didn’t expect it to be what was supposed to be a few one night stands with a cute blonde.

Leorio didn’t regret sleeping with Kurapika. He was used to building up a relationship before feeding, and letting the significant other lose interest as they always did. It was routine. Leorio loved his work as a doctor, and his hours didn’t allow for consistent physical reassurance. Some nights he’d have to get up at three or four in the morning because someone who was on-call decided they didn’t want to show up, and the nurses knew Leorio was reliable enough to come in. All the people he’d slept with after starting a relationship never had the patience for that kind of lifestyle. Kurapika was supposed to be another very attractive flower floating down Leorio’s stream to bigger and better waters. Instead they were handcuffed together for eternity.

How in the hell was he supposed to woo a smart assed graduate student who was quicker to grab a baseball bat than ask questions?

Leorio’s patient sat on one of the chairs against the wall rubbing one hand nervously over the other. She looked at him with wide brown eyes and her hair sat in a messy bun on her head. She looked terrified. No time to think about Kurapika now. Leorio had work to do.

 

Kurapika directed the movers, courtesy of Melody due to the infestation, into the new place with the rest of his things. Due to the size of the colony, his possessions had to be moved immediately. The penthouse was furnished which was convenient considering how he had to leave all of his furniture behind. Kurapika was lucky he could keep his books. Going back and forth through his house packing new totes and boxes to move to a different building on the highest floor wasn’t how he wanted to spend any afternoon of his life, but he’d done it. His books and clothes either sat in a container or was thrown over the nearest piece of furniture in the house. The whole place was a mess, and he was too tired clean up.

He texted Gon about the termite situation spurring a hundred questions in a frenzied phone call. Which led to Gon asking for the address. Hence why both Gon and Killua were sifting through his things while Kurapika laid on the couch. He put any of his more private things in his room, so there was no harm done.

“So there aren’t any termites in any of your things? Seems unrealistic to me.” Killua looked over at Kurapika lounging and raised an eyebrow.

Kurapika lifted his hand from his face sparing Killua a bored look. Was it not obvious how tired he was? “Yes, they surprisingly kept within the walls. All of my things are bug-free.”

“I’m happy for that. You probably wouldn’t be willing to see us if any of your books got damaged.” Gon was moving boxes into some shape similar to a throne.

“Gon, please don’t sit on those.”

“Sorry Kurapika.” Gon froze and set the box in his arms down before walking into the kitchen. “What about your food?”

“I didn’t feel comfortable bringing any back with me so I tossed it all out.”

Killua flopped over the back of the couch jostling Kurapika. “Probably a good idea. Let’s order something!”

“I’m not paying for any fast food. I can go grocery shopping as soon as I get the energy again.” Kurapika sat up only to fall back onto his back. “As soon as I get up.”

Someone rapped on the door getting the trio’s attention. Gon peaked out from the kitchen and opened his mouth only to bite his lip in thought.

“Kurapika, you don’t have any other friends. Who’s at the door?” Killua shook one of Kurapika’s legs.

“I have other friends. Why would you say I don’t have other friends?”

“Your landlord doesn’t count, and honestly you’re a hermit. I’ve never seen you out of the library, and I’m everywhere on campus.”

Gon walked back into the living room and squished between Killua and the arm of the couch making Kurapika swing his feet onto the wooden floor. The same knock came louder the second time. Kurapika was curious as to who was on the other side when his phone rang on the table. Leorio’s name lit up the screen and Kurapika bolted out of his seat towards the door. The last thing he needed was Leorio poofing inside with Gon and Killua there.

Leorio stood in the doorway holding a couple of paper bags as he toed off his shoes. “I’ll admit I wasn’t sure what you liked. So I got a few different things from a Vietnamese restaurant close to here. Everything’s still hot, and who are they?”

Kurapika turned around to see Gon and Killua right behind him. Gon’s eyes were sparking with curiosity and Killua had his arms crossed looking skeptical. Shit. How was he going to explain Leorio? Maybe he wouldn’t have to say anything. They weren’t in an actual romantic relationship, so there was nothing to explain. Leorio was just someone Kurapika couldn’t get rid of.

Gon looked between Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua before speaking up. “I’m Gon, and this is my boyfriend Killua.”

“I’m Leorio. It’s nice to meet you both. I didn’t think Kurapika was having any other company tonight.”

“I forgot you were coming tonight with all the moving.” Kurapika took the bags from Leorio’s hands and turned on his heel. “And I didn’t think these two were coming tonight either.”

Leorio stepped inside following Killua and Gon to the dining room.

Killua pulled a chair out. “How do you know Kurapika?”

Kurapika swallowed around the forming lump in his throat. Leorio wore long sleeves, but it’d take one glance from Gon’s sharp eyes if Leorio’s wrist were exposed. Both of the undergraduate students continued to pester Kurapika about the mysterious gold band tattoo he’d gotten. Killua wanted to know how it healed so quickly since there were never any bandages there. Gon wanted to know where Kurapika got it done, and who did it. Gon always wanted to get a tattoo, but he wasn’t sure which kind since he never liked the designs at the tattoo shop where Killua got his piercings done. Maybe Killua wouldn’t have to go back there so much if he remembered to keep his ear and tongue piercings in when he slept.

“We met at the hospital a little while back.” Leorio started for the kitchen to help Kurapika with the dishware but was stopped by more questions.

“Why were you in the hospital?” Gon beat him to the kitchen dashing to block the entryway.

Leorio easily looked over him to see Kurapika shrug. “I work there.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a doctor.”

Killua squinted at him. “You look familiar.”

“Oh? How so?” Leorio gave up on trying to get past Gon and took a seat at the table.

“Have you ever been in porn?”

Kurapika dropped the forks he was holding onto the counter. “Killua!” He looked over to Leorio who had a hand over his chin. Was he actually thinking about this? “Are you seriously thinking about this!”

Leorio turned towards him and shrugged. “There are those people that have hidden cameras in their rooms. I could be in a porno.”

He could understand Leorio being a doctor. He was coming to terms with the fact that the man was a demon. But a porn star? Leorio had the body for it, and it’s not as though his face was unattractive. It’s just that he doubted Leorio could keep a job if he was sleeping with multiple people on camera for the world to see. Maybe Kurapika should do some searching online. Just in case.

“You said you brought Vietnamese food? Like soup or wontons or what?” Gon rested arms on the back of Leorio’s chair. He was getting awfully comfortable around Leorio.

“Pho, some fried rice, and they had this avocado milkshake, so I grabbed two.”

Kurapika came back into the living room setting everything into neat stacks on the table. “I’m not drinking avocados.”

 “You said you worked at the hospital?” Killua grabbed a container of fried rice.

Gon piped up shaking Leorio’s chair. “So you’re the one who put those marks on Kurapika last time!”

“Gon!” Kurapika’s entire face was red he knew, but Leorio looked un-phased with the phrasing. “If you two want to eat I don’t want to hear anything else about that.”

“Whatever you say, mom. Ew! Gon!” Killua wiped away the slobbery kiss Gon pressed against his cheek before he sat down.

Gon had stolen a couple bites from Killua’s plate before making his own. “Are you two moving in together?”

Leorio and Kurapika shared a look.

“Let’s talk about something else, Gon.” Kurapika broke apart wooden set of chopsticks from the bag.

He planned on talking to Leorio about that once they were alone, but after Gon and Killua took their milkshakes home with them, Kurapika found himself in a position he was becoming familiar with. That feeling being him pressed into the nearest piece of furniture, this time the couch, under Leorio as the man caressed his sides while sucking marks into his bare shoulder. Kurapika’s legs were wrapped around Leorio’s waist as they slowly dry humped just to savor the friction. Leorio moved up to kiss him hard on the mouth, pressing his tongue against the seam of Kurapika’s lips. Kurapika welcomed the tongue in his mouth and gripped Leorio’s hair when Leorio groped his ass. Moaning, Leorio

“Kurapika.” Kiss. “Mm, Kurapika.” Kiss. “You know-“ Kiss. “-what I want to do?”

Kurapika sighed lifting his hips so Leorio could slip his pants off.

“I want to wake you up,” Leorio licked over Kurapika’s adams apple, “every morning,” he took Kurapika’s cock in his hand. “With your dick down my throat.”

“You’re not--mmm fuck-- moving in.”

Leorio stopped everything he was doing and pulled away causing Kurapika to shiver at the cool air. “Okay we need to talk about this.”

“No. We don’t. Especially not after you put termites in my apartment.” Kurapika pushed himself up from the couch.

“I’ve been alive for 60 years. Do you really think I’d do something that juvenile and obvious to coerce you to let me move in?”

Kurapika leaned back against the arm of the couch, his eyebrows drawing down. “60? What happened to 28?”

“28 was the truth when I thought you’d get tired of me after sleeping with me the first time. 60 is the answer when we’re magically handcuffed together until you die.”

“Ugh! Even if you didn’t put termites in my house, clearly I don’t know you well enough to let you move in since I could only assume you’d do something so childish to get your way in the first place.”

Leorio pinched the bridge of his nose. “This arrangement isn’t going to work unless I move in. Whether or not I’m on call, I end up picking up the slack from employees that don’t show up when they are on call. My hours are sporadic at best, and since I don’t need sleep and love money, I’d barely be here at all except to change clothes and make sure you’re still alive.”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“The problem is you. You come barreling into my life, shifting all the control I had out the window, and now me maintaining my life so that I can do the things I’ve always wanted to do is dependent on how often we fuck. How am I supposed to go on trips? How am I supposed to have a real romantic relationship with someone if you’ve turned into sexual life support for me. You say you’re a doctor with extremely busy hours. How do I even know you’ll be here in a timely manner when I need you to be?” Kurapika pressed the side of his face into the couch cushion.

“Kurapika…” Leorio placed his hand against Kurapika’s cheek making him flinch. “I’ll pay enough so that it’ll be like paying rent at your old place, but me moving in isn’t a topic that’s going away. Can we take this slow and figure things out with talking involved?”

Kurapika took Leorio’s hands from his cheek but didn’t let go. “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late, will fix typos later i hope


	4. Don't get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im still working on this, im just also working on 4 other slowbuilds, so its a rotation on what gets updated until each one is finished, im so sorry, you guys havent seen this since december, which is rlly disenheartening or however u spell that word, thank u for your patience

Leorio didn’t come by on Tuesday, or on Wednesday. Kurapika was starting to feel drowsy and irritable around Thursday, and it didn’t help that the doctor wasn’t answering his phone. On one hand, Kurapika was worried. He didn’t want to think Leorio was the type to be forgetful.  Actually Kurapika didn’t hear from him until Friday when he realized how nice it was waking up to a blowjob. Leorio held onto Kurapika’s flaccid cock kissing along the edge of it as he caught his breath.

“Okay, so this shouldn’t have happened.”

What was he talking about? Kurapika didn’t have time for riddles this morning.

“I’ve been really busy all week. I’m not sure if you watch the news but there was a bus accident. A tour bus flipped over, and about 8 people were in critical condition. I was going to send a doppelganger for a few hours to come here and make sure you didn’t start to get bad, but I needed as many hands as I can get since staff was overwhelmed with the press and tending to patients.”

Leorio was talking too much, and Kurapika barely caught anything he was saying. Leorio released Kurapika’s cock and sat back on his heels so he could stretch his back as he continued talking about something. Kurapika was too busy looking at the trail of hair leading down to the button of Leorio’s pants to pay attention. There was a popping sound, and a relieved sigh from Leorio brought Kurapika back to the present.

“I’m not sure how far you’d want to go, but we should really find some time to go all the way so you can have more space. I can tell you want some more of that. Which I’m fine with, but we also need to establish some specific methods so that even when I get busy like this, you can contact me, and I’ll come immediately.”

Kurapika pushed himself onto his elbows and rubbed a hand over his face, “Wait one moment. You have doppelgangers?”

“Yeah. I can make a few if you’re into that kind of thing.”

“Don’t. One of you is already too many,” Kurapika looked at the time, “Leorio, it’s four in the morning.”

“I have to be back at work in an hour, and I wasn’t sure how or what you were doing today.”

Kurapika put his face into his hands. He was doing horribly because it was four in the morning. “Leorio, I had the day off. If you texted me I would’ve told you.”

“Oh. That’s on me then.”

“Yes, it is on you. All your fault.”

Leorio opened his mouth to say something, but Kurapika pulled him down onto the bed and tossed the sheets over their bodies. Leorio was the warmest man he ever had the pleasure to cuddle, and Kurapika was thankful. The heating in the penthouse functioned in a way that there was a draft coming in from the living room. He’d have to take to Melody about getting someone to look at the insulation. He wasn’t about to have an inflated electric bill for faulty housing. Something adjusted the comforter so it laid better over them, and Kurapika glanced to see a tail tugging at the end of the thick blanket. He didn’t think he’d get used to that.

Closing his eyes again Kurapika said, “For once in your life be quiet, and just sleep til you have to go back to work.”

“I don’t need to sleep, but I’ll hold you until then.” Leorio pulled Kurapika a little closer to rest his chin on the oily mop of blonde hair.

Kurapika pretended not to notice Leorio’s absence when he woke up several hours later which proved more difficult than he liked. After his shower, the draft from the wide windows in the living room seemed to sneak and insist themselves upon his person. Kurapika, in his softest pajamas and his soft tie robe, shuffled around his apartment with a mug of hot tea. At one point, he flipped through some homework and a few study guides. When he grew bored with that, he read a few chapters from a book that he’d have to renew in a few days. Sometime between the woman confessing her love of illegal car racing and her brother offering to be her mechanic did his mind wander back to Leorio.

Who was he? What was he? Why was Kurapika wasting time like this waiting for Leorio to give him answers when he could go find them himself?

Wait a minute.

Why was he not going out and finding answers for himself?

Kurapika slipped his bookmark back into place and set his book aside. Now was as good a time as any to go to the library to get some real, tangible answers.

But just as quickly as the urge came upon him, exhaustion hit him sending his butt right back onto the couch. He spent 80% of his week in the library, there was no reason to go on the one day he had off in a while. Maybe he should write down his questions down? Yes, that made more sense. Once he got a semblance of what answers he was looking for, he could narrow down where to search.

Kurapika grabbed a notebook and began jotting down the questions running around in his mind. Is there a difference between magic and magik, or is that a spelling choice? If there’s a difference which one do incubi rely on? Do all incubi have horns? What kind of demon are they? Can they be banished or killed? Are they also the types of demons that require ritual summoning if their true name isn’t known? Do incubi gain control over you if they know your name? If an incubus only has one part of your true name and not the whole thing, is their control over you limited? What are soul bonds? Can they be broken? How do you break a soul bond?

As he wrote his mind wandered to more specific questions. Questions with answers he could only get from Leorio. Instead of writing anymore of them down on the same page, Kurapika marked his spot with his pen and stood up adjusting his robe in the process. There were still a few boxes he needed to unpack more carefully than he packed them.

Kurapika pinned his bangs out of his face with bobby pins from the restroom as he bobbed back and forth from the bedroom to the kitchen to the living room and back again placing plates or shoes or towels where they needed to go. While he crushed the last of the cardboard boxes, his phone vibrated across the dining table. If he didn’t crush them now, he’d get distracted and forgot about them. His phone vibrated a few more times before going silent.

When he went to check his phone, he noticed the missed call was from Leorio and shook his head. Kurapika didn’t want to have his life micro-managed by anyone. They really needed to have that talk. Maybe that’s what Leorio was calling for? He didn’t leave a voicemail, so Kurapika couldn’t be sure of his intentions. A butt-dial perhaps? He shook his head again, taking his phone back to the couch and throwing himself onto the cushions. He’d interrogate Leorio when he came over next. In the meantime, he might as well take a nap.

 

Standing at the kitchen counter with his laptop a safe distance from the wet ingredients, Kurapika kept looking back to the screen to make sure he got his measurements correct. Baking new recipes tended to be a challenge since there was always the chance that something was written down incorrectly, or he missed adding something in until it was too late. Leorio appeared on the other side of the small island with a snap making Kurapika jump. The bag of flour slipped from his hands to drop onto the counter sending a cloud of powder into his face.

“Oh shit.” Leorio stepped around the counter. “Should I get a towel or-.”

“Don’t bother,” Kurapika wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, “There’s a notebook in the living room. Could you grab it please?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kurapika was thankful he’d kept his hair pinned out of his face. Grabbing a dish towel, he wiped what he could off his face. “I did a lot of thinking today.”

“Aren’t you always thinking?” Leorio voiced from the living room.

“Yes, but it’s less than you talk.”

Leorio walked back into the kitchen with the notepad while Kurapika finished measuring out the flour. There was the scrapping by of barstool legs before Leorio appeared in front of Kurapika’s laptop.

“Lemon cranberry scones? Tasty.”

“Would you want some?”

“Nah, there’s something about cranberries that make my stomach turn. You’d think I could eat anything I want now, but I still throw up bad food on occasion. I think my mind and my body haven’t come to terms with me not being human anymore.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I should head back downstairs sometime and see why that is.”

Leorio flipped to where Kurapika left his makeshift bookmark. His elbows propped onto the counter as he scanned over the first few questions and propped his chin on his hand. “Do you want me to just answer these while you bake?”

“Please do.”

“Okay then…hm...” Leorio glanced at Kurapika from the corner of his eye. “This is kind of weird to ask.”

“How is it weird?”

“Normal adults don’t ask each other how they died.”

Kurapika was working the dough in the bowl with his hands. “You’re rather young looking for 60. I didn’t believe you were 28 either, but I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt since you were a doctor. A mistake on my part. Plus you confirmed it by telling me you’re not human anymore just a few seconds ago. Some demons take possession of human bodies, and I’m not sure what kind you are for an incubus.”

“You have your thoughts in order.”

“Dealing with a demon. Have to be on my toes.”

“Not really. I’m not gonna suck your soul out of your body or anything, but I died when I was 23. There was a mix up with my files in the big house, and here I am.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I’ll talk your ear off about anything but that. Next question.”

 

Kurapika floured his side of the counter, dumping the ball of dough in the center. He’d push for that information later. If he let Leorio move in, would he be more forthcoming about the story? No, better not think in that direction.

“Okay, so incubi are some of the only otherworldly creatures that can play on the transfer of psychological and physical energies. Vampires are a close second. What happens is that your aura gives off emissions that we feed off of. It’s kind of like, when your friend tells a good joke, and you feel giddy, but instead of laughter imagine that your giddiness manifested itself into a bowl of tomato rice. Aura emissions are like that to us, but that’s just one thing, there are several parts to a meal which is where the physical aspect comes in. This is closer to vampire feeding, but I don’t have to drink blood, I get that energy from other body fluids.”

“Is that why you always swallow?”

Leorio scratched the stubble on his cheek. “Cum is one of them but sweat and saliva measure up there too. Anyway, in exchange for this energy incubi take away, we also have to give back in order to compensate for the loss. All bowls get empty eventually, so during the act incubi replace what’s taken with a watered down flow of magik, that’s with a k not a c. There’s a difference for some reason. It’s normally called afterglow, but humans experience it differently with other humans than they do with incubi. Humans that incubi engage with feel refreshed because it’s still more energy given than what’s being taken.”

“But if you’re giving more energy than what’s being taken, wouldn’t that keep you hungry?”

“Not really. I’m going to use a lot of weird words which I will have to explain, if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t.” Kurapika cut the dough into triangles.

“So we’re going to imagine for a moment that a human is                            . After a regular 12 hour day where                                                                                                                              . Incubi on the other hand, are                                                                   . Now the second is                                                magic and energy created during                                            . So an incubi taking                    from a human to fill their first glass, replaces what the human has given with                                                                full day of physical exertion.”

“...You said a bunch of words that I think were supposed to make sense, but didn’t. It’s like you were cutting out here and there.”

“I don’t-oh! Oh shit, I can’t tell you anything. Your brain couldn’t physically process what I was saying.”

“Excuse me?” Kurapika was ready to hit Leorio with the rolling pin.

“I’m not calling you stupid! I mean, the terms I’m using, the words are old and warped with magic, your human mind literally cannot process them. I could explain it better if I knew the right terms, but uh, incubi have life and magic force, while humans only have the life part and it’s like photosynthesis. I don’t know. We should probably discuss something else. That’s the best I can do.”

Kurapika cracked an egg into the bowl, scrambling it before using a brush to wipe the mixture over the scones. His mind couldn’t physically process Leorio’s words? Sounded like he’d have to add more questions to his list for his library trip.

“Next question is about sex. Which we’ll be getting to later tonight.” Leorio waggled his eyebrows at Kurapika who rolled his eyes as he put the tray of scones into the oven. “If we have anal sex the longest I can stay out of your hair is two weeks before we have to do it again. No, it doesn’t matter who tops. I don’t mind either to be honest. You won’t start showing symptoms like before until after those two weeks are over. God, Kurapika there are so many questions here.”

“You’re a doctor, I thought you’d be used to it.”

“Yeah, but I get to ask all the fun questions, not the other way around.”

“What would you rather do then?”

“Gotta wait fifteen minutes first. Wouldn’t want you to burn your scones.”

Kurapika’s eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widened as his face grew warm. “Pervert.”

“Sex demon.”

“Keep going down the list in the meantime, Romeo.”

“Romeo? I’m at least a Mercutio.”

Kurapika felt a tug on the waistband of his pants and looked down to see the tip of a black tail that had dipped inside. He ignored it as he went about cleaning up the counter.

 “Next question is, what’s the big deal with consent? According to my superiors it’s something that’s always been a necessity. Incubi are powerful beings, and powerful beings can’t exist without a series of checks and balances. Since we’re sex demons our biggest one is getting consent. I can’t do anything to you unless I have your permission. Same goes with anyone else.” Leorio pushed his glasses up and held the notebook close to his face.

There was another tug on Kurapika’s waistband.

“Is there a way for me to stop picking up the extra slack from my co-workers? Hmmm. Let.” Tug. “Me.” Tug. “Seee~.” Leorio pulled out his phone.

Kurapika had remained focused, wiping the excess flour into the sink before he felt the tail dip past his waistband to stroke his hip. How subtle.

“Yeah, I think I can tell a few co-workers that I’m busy.” Leorio slipped his phone back into his pocket, and he set the notebook down. “Can’t think of what excuse to give them if they ask. Any ideas?”

“Your tail was removed in a horrible accident.”

Kurapika let Leorio’s tail tug him a few centimeters.

“No, something more subtle.”

“Cause you’re the king of that.”

Another tug.

A few more centimeters closer Kurapika got.

Leorio batted his eyelashes. “Maybe, I was caught in a love affair?”

“Pfft, as if you could get the attention of any married man.”

Another tug.

Kurapika let the tail pull him over the rest of the way. On the barstool, Leorio was eye to eye with him.

“I got your attention.” Leorio grasped the neck of Kurapika’s apron to pull him down.

“Only because there was nothing else to look at.”

They were nose to nose now.

“Since you insist on burning me, I’ll need you to treat the wound.”

The spurred Kurapika into action as the first thing he did was smash his lips against Leorio’s. Lifting Kurapika up by his waist, Leorio pulled Kurapika into his lap to continue the assault on his mouth. Kurapika bit and nipped at his lips pushing his hands into Leorio’s hair and gripping the short strands tight.

Leorio’s hands wandered over Kurapika’s hips to grope his ass making him moan into their kiss. Kurapika couldn’t help but wonder what was keeping him from this as he ground their hips together. Leorio thrust his tongue into Kurapika’s mouth as his tail dipped lower wrapping around the warm skin of Kurapika’s leg. Leorio pulled back pressing a few short kisses against Kurapika’s lips before moving down to kiss under his jawline.

Kurapika directed his head, grinding his hips against Leorio’s in a steady rhythm. Leorio’s tail uncurled from his thigh, sliding up to stroke his growing erection.

“No panties?” Leorio mouthed against Kurapika’s neck.

“Figured I wouldn’t need them.”

Leorio hummed, smiling as he licked and sucked patches of Kurapika’s skin. Then Leorio jerked back with his tongue out of his mouth and his eyes clenched shut.

“What? What is it?” Kurapika loosened his grip in Leorio’s hair.

“You taste good, but plain flour doesn’t. Blegh.”

Kurapika outright giggled which shocked both of them. Covering his mouth, Kurapika leaned away as much as he could without falling out of Leorio’s lap.

The timer dinged, and Leorio’s tail pulled out of Kurapika’s pants.

“Better get your scones,” Leorio said as he eased Kurapika back onto his feet.

Kurapika only nodded, adjusting himself before pulling away to grab his oven mitts.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i found this fic i was working on a couple years ago around the time I was leaving the ZoSan fandom, and I got 9k words in before being sucked in jojo and writing a bunch of fics for that fandom. However, I found this again and really loved the dialogue going on, so I'm going to edit the 9k ive already written to match my current style a little more before posting chaps of this story on the regular. shouldnt be too many chapters. probs 14 at the most.


End file.
